You're a Mean One, Mr Grinch
by sofia313
Summary: Rebekah wants her family to celebrate Christmas, but that turns out more difficult than she have imagined when Klaus has a secret phobia of Santa Claus, Kol hates Christmas in general and Elijah brings home a little surprise.


**This is a short holiday story, maybe 5 or 6 chapters, if you think it's worth continuing :) Rated T just to be safe**

**Chapter 1**

**Home for Christmas**

The Mikaelson mansion, 3 days before Christmas

Rebekah had loved Christmas as long as she could remember. Maybe that was weird for over a thousand years old vampire, but she truly enjoyed every part of it; gifts, decoration, gifts, a Christmas tree, gifts, Christmas carols, gifts, Christmas cookies, gifts, mistletoes, gifts and so on. It was the one day of the year when she had a chance to be like everyone else and forget all the bad things. Just a one nice day with her family, a day when they would all get along and forget their differences.

That was what she would have wanted, but unfortunately things didn't usually go like that. Her brothers didn't celebrate Christmas, except maybe Elijah who always gave her some little gift. Unfortunately Elijah had been away for a while now; doing who knew what and Rebekah had no idea would he be home for Christmas. If he wouldn't come, she would be stuck with Scrooge and Grinch.

Rebekah sighed while passing Nik's door, he had hung his usual Christmas decoration, a sign that said "DO NOT disturb before the New Years Eve!" Rebekah rolled her eyes; she couldn't understand why Nik hated Christmas so much. Slowly she headed towards Kol's room, maybe he would like to at least have a Christmas dinner with her this year. Rebekah froze when she reached Kol's door, her eyes widened in surprise.

_"__Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus, right down Santa Claus Lane, Vixen and Blitzen and all his reindeer pullin' on the reins. Bells are ringin', children singin', all is merry and bright. So hang your stockings and say your prayers, 'cause Santa Claus comes tonight…"_

What… Was he actually listening to Christmas carols? Cautiously she cracked his door and saw him sitting on his bed grinning. There were two women standing in front of him, they were wearing some kind of leather elf costumes and one of them had a whip.

"We have been watching you," the other one said harshly.

"And you have been a very naughty boy," the other one continued. "Do you know what we do to naughty boys?"

"Kol!" Rebekah cried out.

Her brother looked up, his smirk grew wider.

"Hi, Bekah. These are my friends Candy and Cookie from the…gentlemen's club I sometimes like to go."

Both women smiled and waved at her.

"Hi."

Rebekah stared at her brother disbelievingly.

"What…what are you doing?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Just getting into the holiday spirit, isn't that what you have been whining about for weeks. Now if you'll excuse me, I have been naughty and I need to be punished. Ladies…"

Rebekah felt sick, ew, ew, ew! She slammed the door shut and marched to the living room. Another great Christmas… She sighed and sat on an armchair. There was no decoration, not even a Christmas tree. Why did she even bother to try, maybe she should simply take Stefan with her and check in to some nice hotel, that would certainly be a better option than this. Lousy Christmas hating, carols violating, strippers loving… She didn't have time to finish her thought when her phone started to ring.

"What?" she snapped tensely.

_"__Rebekah? It's Elijah."_

"Oh, hi. Where are you?"

_"__Actually, that's the reason why I'm calling; I'm on my way there."_

Rebekah's face brightened.

"That's great! I'm so glad to see you."

There was a brief pause before Elijah continued.

_"__Yes… The thing is that I'm not coming alone, I'm bringing someone with me."_

Rebekah was a little surprised; Elijah had never brought a date before. Perhaps she should invite Stefan…

"That's not a problem, I'm just so glad that you're coming. Nik and Kol are driving me crazy."

Elijah chuckled.

_"__I can believe that. I will see you soon."_

After hanging up, Rebekah made a decision. For once they would have a real Christmas celebration, whether her brothers liked it or not. Besides, Nik had locked himself in his room and Kol was busy doing…what ever gross things he was doing, they couldn't stop her. She grinned and picked up her phone again, there was plenty of preparations she needed to make.


End file.
